The immune function of an aging human population will be evaluated to determine the age associated changes and the possible effects on the incidence and types of disease. The individuals demonstrating decreased immune function will be evaluated closely in this regard. The eventual goals will be to determine which age related diseases are associated with a decrease in immune function and therefore can be modulated by augmenting the function. The accurate assessment of function of the human population will be a major goal with the development of nerer assays and the refinement of existing assays.